Convicted by a Brotherly Sin
by WritingTheUnknown
Summary: "Love has no boundaries". That's one of the biggest lies I've ever heard in my life, the irony of that quote shines in all its glory... And if I tell you... that I'm in love with my own brother? Would it have any boundaries now?... (S.Italy x N.Italy,Prussia x Germany,Norway x Iceland,America x Canada,Ukraine x Russia x Belarus,Netherlands x Belgium,Scotland x England) (Gakuen AU)
1. PROLOGUE

**_"Love has no boundaries"_**

**_Love DOES have boundaries_**

**_I live behind one of them_**

**_Because I'm in love…_**

**_… With my own brother._**

**_Still no boundaries?_**

* * *

What's wrong with me?

Perhaps, reality has decided to take me as one of its victim, leading me through those forbidden (yet, irresistible) paths; which, even if I (try to) resist with every single drop of obstinacy that could exist in me, I can't help but fall under his unintentional spells over again.  
Or perhaps, it's me who had actually brought my own sanity into play just for this…

Heh, and I said "just for this" like it doesn't worth nothing at all.

But the real point is that I can't keep holding it any more, I just can't help it… I can't help looking at him as something more than a sibling…  
His starry eyes, his soft and waving hair, his gentle touch, the harmony in his voice, his pouty lips (which hide a flavour by which I would die to taste) giving off wise words… And it's just… I… I love every part of him with every part of me, even the most flattering word could not cover all the virtues he has, nor could the most beautiful piece of art resemble his pure perfection... And the simple thought of us sharing exactly the same blood arouses me…  
Every single day I feel like a monster, like a criminal. I know I deserve the worst. When I see my reflection in the mirror, I can't help but see him (we look so alike, yet we're so different), I think of him all day and night long…

This sick love is consuming me; I fall prisoner of my illusions and get disorientated into all those different sensations that emerge in me with every gaze I direct to him, and with every gaze he directs to me.  
Every day that pass turns into martyrdom for me, and each time it gets harder to hide… I can't keep concealing it any longer…

It's unearthly, but that's the truth: I love him, that's the only thing in this world that I'm completely sure of. I love my brother, and I want him to love me back. But I'm so afraid of my own feelings; I'm still frightened of every place this reality have led me, and I'm convinced that, no matter what, if I try to change something of this tortuous day by day, the inevitable fate that waits for me will have no mercy on our simply brotherly relationship.

I'm unable to remember when and how all of this started. I sometimes just think that, since the very first moment I held him in my arms, I knew he was the love of my life… And the amount of times the hope had tricked me is innumerable: It's almost like he can figure out what I'm hiding behind my sight, he knows every thought that is in my mind, and everything he reads seems so stupid and desperate to him…

Since then I live convicted, convicted by the love. Convicted by a brotherly sin…

* * *

**Me again, hehe. This time trying to write an... uhm... "incestuous" fanfiction inspired in... another "incestuous" fanfiction (but in spanish, and not from the Hetalia fandom). Anyways, the stories themselves have nothing to do with each other, since they're in Gakuen AU. Also, this time I'm trying to write the entire story in english, from there those awful misspellings and the failed attempt to create something poetical, which just ended up being a childishly desperate prose... Just forgive me, it sounded better in spanish... Just give me time to make worthy sentences in english... -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I own Hetalia and I'm also a princess ponycorn (?)  
Nah, Hetalia belongs to Himaruya**


	2. That's how life is

**Romano's POV:**

When was that everything got so dark? And this scent… Is it-… mould? I could hear the sound of some liquid dripping, and whatever I was inside of felt… wet. I could see a little hole of light afar from me.

I tried to chase the end, but my body was assaulted by a sudden ache. After that, I started to ponder the possibility that I would have fallen.  
I could barely stand on my feet, due to the slippery, uneven floor, and that intermittent pain which slowly started to fade away…

Once I reached the end, the whole scene in front of my eyes changed: I was upon a cliff, precisely, in a daisies field upon a cliff. The killer sunlight almost blinded me in an abrupt change of clarity, my lungs recovered after breathing fresh and pure air, and the pain finished dissolving away.  
I turned around to contemplate a cavern made of silver stones; the sing of birds replaced the sporadic dripping. It was definitely a heavenly place…

"Haha"

A sudden laugh captured my attention immediately: I knew that voice, that sweet, childish and encouraging voice… It was HIS voice, that unique and ravishing laugh that could make my day no matter what.

I started to follow the sound, looking for my brother, I wanted to find him, and I wanted to be with him…

A hand grabbed my arm by surprise, leading me to the centre of the cliff. He then grabbed my other arm, and started making me dance with him; we were hopping in circles around the field, which flowers seemed to never die.  
He looked unnaturally beautiful. There was something in his caramel eyes, something that made them shine and overflow happiness unusually. His figure completely dressed in glistening white made him resemble a dancing angel… but no, he was even more beautiful than that.  
Suddenly, we stopped.

"I love you, brother" He said, planting a kiss on my cheek, my face instantly heated up in a mix of crimson red and pink

His laugh filled my ears with joy one more time, as he led me to the edge of the cliff. Pondering over and over again, if I should tell him the truth too.

"I-I love you too, Italy" I said, stuttering, still shocked by that sudden action of him

Italy then hugged me and he closed his eyes. I knew what was about to come, so I closed my eyes too, and our lips met into an intoxicating kiss filled with desire and hope and passion. I felt as our bodies became one, and slowly we started to fall down into the…

Nothing.

I opened up my eyes and then noticed that there was actually nothing beneath us, only nothingness, and what seemed a never-ending purplish mist of space. My eyes widened and pushed my lips away from my brother's.

"Don't-! Romano, I love you!" Italy shouted

I couldn't do anything; I was completely stoic at this situation: we were just falling, and falling, and falling… We weren't even going to die by crashing into the cracks of the floor, it was maddening… Was it… Was it the price we had to pay for this sinful love?

"Romano! Romano!"

My brother shouted, begging for my kiss. Our lips melted together once again. If I was going to fall forever, then, I will fall along with him, I will fall in love with him forever…

With my eyes already closed, I let the mist to cover us, and then everything turned dark, again…

"Romano!" Italy's voice suddenly changed, it was more… feminine? "Romano!" I felt something stinging my head

"Romano! Romano! Wake up! The teacher is going to kill you!" I opened up my eyes again, only to find myself in the jungle that is the Europe's Class: geography's teacher taking an oral exam to my brother, ignoring the fact that everyone was shouting obscenities and making cheats to pass.

It was only a dream… A beautiful, heavenly dream that then turned into a nightmare, a nightmare from which Belgium woke me up by sting my head with a pencil.

"C'mon Romano, you're the next" She pointed to the teacher's desk with her pencil. Still confused, I just nodded with my head. Her expression suddenly changed, it was… naughty, like she knew everything that happened in my dream "What were you dreaming of? You know… No one else but me heard you say "I love you too", and then babble some incomprehensible name… You can tell me, I won't tell it to anyone" She smiled

"What?! No! It was nothing! I wasn't dreaming about nothing! You heard wrong…" But of course, I wasn't going to tell anything to her. It's supposed to be a secret, a secret that only I know

My attention got captured in something more important than that dream:

"_Ve~_ I got an A!" Italy shouted in joy, hopping all over the narrow space between the desks. If I have to choose which quality of my brother I love most, I would choose his undying happiness: his love for life, even when everything seems to fall apart

I smiled. Seeing Italy happy makes me happy, the simple fact of contemplate his angelical smile produces me goosebumps, and butterflies start to born in my stomach…

"Vargas, Lovino" The teacher called me with coarse voice

I stood up almost in a theatrical way, with sweating hands and trying to hide a nervous expression. I paced slowly to the teacher's desk, for then take the wooden chair in front of me and wait, looking at my tormentor (a wrinkled, insufferable, boring, old curmudgeon who devoted all of his time into make our lives even worse than they already were) doing some paperwork before continue with me. Since the chair was positioned next to his desk, I could just turn my head and contemplate the whole panorama that was being held in the classroom: Prussia was making a catapult with pencils, trying to hit Austria with them; Austria was arguing with Switzerland while Hungary and Liechtenstein tried to stop them; Spain flirting with Belgium, Russia being annoyed by Belarus; the Nordics all piled up in a corner of the classroom; England arguing with France, now, they both were standing up for start a fight…

"Okay" The teacher resumed to me "Tell me, which are the highest mountains in Europe?"

"Ahm… the... Scandinavian Mountains… Carpathian Mountains… the... Alps, and… Pyrenees" I said, still doubting about my answers. The teacher wrote something in his folder

"How is the composition of the Carpathian Mountains?" He continued without hesitation

"Well, ehm…" I turned my sight to the classroom again: this time, Scotland and Monaco were trying to stop the fight between France and England, while some of my classmates were shouting for the fight to continue

"So? Vargas?" The teacher woke me up

"Ah, yeah… Excuse me, sir, I was just thinking… Well… Carpathians can be found in Central Europe. They have copper and plumb mines, oilfields…"

"They are borders between what countries?" He asked me again

"Between, Poland and…" Suddenly, I caught from the corner of my eye a crying Italy, and an irritated Germany next to him: It seems that my brother said something to him that made Germany yell at him. If that bastard hurt my little brother again, I'll make sure to make his life gloomy from now on…

"And?"

"And…" Damn, I forgot everything

"Vargas, do you know it or not?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I forgot"

"So you don't know. Okay, that's enough" He affirmed, bluntly

"Enough? What are you talking about?" I questioned, I wasn't going to let him reprobate me

"You got a C, because I don't want to see you in summer classes"

"What!? You don't understand! I-spent-my-whole-weekend-studying-for-this-exam" I begged, separating each word to make them the most clear possibly

"It seems that your own words are betraying you, " He newly answered me, how cynical he is!

"With all my respect, sir, FUCK YOU"

I insulted him. I wasn't worried about if he then punished me or not, he couldn't actually do anything. After all, I'm something bigger than him.  
I furiously marched my way back to my desk, with unbearable wishes to hit someone or something. It's just… so unfair.  
The bell rang a second before I reached the seat.

"Next week we're going to start with rivers" The teacher thundered "Start studying the ones with Mediterranean regime. See you next week. And STUDY: Don't fall asleep in Venice's moon" He concluded, looking at me sideways. He then left the classroom, haughty and victorious

"Bastard" I muttered

I hate him. Not only him, but everyone in this goddamned academy.  
We always have to prove who we are, always having to make us respect (no matter if it's about classmates or teachers). Every day in this fucking lyceum is like a pitched battle: You have to be the best in everything, or well, sink in the shadows of oblivion. You must presume every single quality and achievement you've reached to be someone, and care about no one else snatches it away from you. You can't even have friends! Alas! You have to be aware to don't let them stab you from aback! And it's like… a sort of competition to see who has more… money, and culture, and beauty, and territories and battles won…  
The only one I can trust in is my brother. He's so innocent, so pure, so sweet and full of peace, hope and happiness… It's like he doesn't even know what war is about… And since I learned that I love him (which was so, so long ago…), I promised myself to protect him.

I'm not sure if I'm doing that work very well… But, at least, I'm happy for him: He passed this exam. I, however, couldn't.

So, now I have to study the entire European hydrographical system to raise my grades.

And because of that (and so many things more), I reaffirm that life is just bullshit…

* * *

**... It looked longer in the Word document... Whatever, again, sorry if I had any misspellings. Also, forgive me if I got wrong some answers (my geography book says that). And I didn't know how the calification system A-to-F worked, so I googled it and I learned that the highest grade is an A, and a C is when you approved but almost by luck... So sorry if I got any data wrong ^-^"**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**


	3. Gossips and rumours aren't the same

**Warning:** **Contains fight scene**

* * *

**Netherlands' POV:**

"Can we go home now?" Belgium asked coming near me, pouting her lips and putting puppy eyes. I sighed

"I can't, sorry. I have to meet Denmark and Scotland at the bar, you know, study groups" I answered. Her expression changed into a disappointed one

"Oh… Okay, see you soon" She seemed to force a smile, and then gave me a kiss on the cheek

I don't understand… She's acting so… weird, lately… It's almost like she's trying to get closer to me for some reason. At times, suspect sentences run from her lips, but suddenly she tries almost desperately to hide it and acts like anything actually happened.  
I wonder if something is happening to her, I'm concerned about her nowadays attitude. After all, Belgium is my little sister…

* * *

I hopped on the little doorstep, entering to the seedy-seeming bar. Then I hung my jacket on the coat stand without hesitation.  
I descried an exaggeratedly waving hand and a stupid smile, coming, obviously, from a stupid Danish guy with blonde, spiky hair. In front of him, there was another redhead guy, sitting backwards me. He seemed distracted with his own thoughts, serenely waiting for something with fury (a fury which, I'd really dislike to taste). I ignored the noisy signs Denmark shouted at me, and stood there; weighing whether to move forward and risk myself to Scotland, who could beat me, or turn around and leave the bar.

"Hey! Ned! Here we are! C'mon! Join us!" Denmark shouted and waved. God… He really is a nuisance!

I decided to join in the conversation, whatever has to happen, will happen.  
There was already a glass of beer waiting for me; and Denmark moved aside, giving me a seat. I looked at Scotland: His index finger was playing with the ice cubes in his whisky glass, there was a cigarette hanging from his lips, and his gaze resembled a tiger about to attack.

"You're late" He muttered between teeth

"Yeah… Sorry, you know. Belgium again" I confessed

"Is she still acting weirdly?" Denmark stopped drinking to ask, with a foam moustache

"Yes… Denmark… She still is…" I answered reluctantly

"Whatever" Scotland interrupted us; burying his cigarette into an ashtray next to him "What are we going to do with Chemistry's quarters? Mr Donnerstein already kicked our arses with this geography exam" He proceeded

"Ohh… C'mon Scottie! We're in a bar, together, drinking. We've thousands of topics to talk about! Why do you have to choose the school's ones? Please! Don't be such a killjoy!" Denmark grumbled

"Why do I choose a school topic?! Why do I choose it?! Because that's the most important thing over… Over… What?"

"Uhh…"

"See?! No answer! Stop complaining about nothing and say only one interesting word at least once in your life, you idiot!"

"Hey! Stop arguing and go to the point, all right?" I tried to separate them

**Belgium's POV:**

I looked down at my pocket clock: it was 13:35 p.m. It's nice coming from Spain to walk me home, but if we keep talking I'll be late! And I don't want my big brother to be angry with me… He and his feelings mean EVERYTHING for me…

"Belgium? Are you still here?" Spain woke me up from my thoughts

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Sorry… I was just thinking… Do you mind if I make my way home by myself? You know… I don't want Netherlands to be mad at me" I answered. I hope I didn't sound rude

"Oh… Okay" He sounded discontent. Though suddenly he smirked "Can I say goodbye at least?" He asked me raising his arms, waiting for a hug. Oh, what a nice guy he is!

"Sure!" I answered, embracing him

**Netherlands' POV:**

"Pleeeease! Scott! You said you were going to help me with my flirting issues!" Denmark begged while he grasped to Scotland's arm

"Get the fuck off you fuckwit! You're catching everyone's attention!"

"But you promised me it! Please! I don't know what to do! Norway says he doesn't want to talk to anyone by now!"

"C'mon Scott… Have a little mercy on the poor idiot" I finally ended up by Denmark's side

"Ah… Right" Scotland surrendered "Okay, first, you need-"

"Whoa! Aren't those Belgium and Spain?" Denmark interrupted his mentor, pointing out from the bar's window

They were indeed Belgium and Spain, they were hugging each other. But this can't be true: Belgium said she was going home… Unless…

"…So… Those gossips were true" Scotland commented between teeth

"Gossips? What are you talking about?" I asked. I don't have idea what Scotland did want to say

"Oh" Denmark raised his hand, wanting to answer "You know… In school they're saying that Spain and Belgium are hanging out" He replied "But it's almost obvious that Spain has a crush on Belgium. Look at his face, man" He tilted his head toward the window, pointing to Spain "He only needs a poster saying "I want to make out with Bel" and all would be complete" Denmark finished his sentence for then give a sip to his beer

I think I can see the future… And Spain's isn't any nice…

**Belgium's POV:**

"Thank you, Spain. You're such a lovely boy" I thanked him, pushing him away

"Please, don't thank me. How could anyone not make anything for someone like you?" He flattered me

I smiled at him. And suddenly his arm encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him. The thumb of his free hand started caressing my cheek. I looked up to contemplate his completely heated face, naughty gaze, and his partially separated lips. Then, he closed his eyes, and, with a content smirk, he made his lips melt in a kiss with mine.

**Omniscient Narrator: **

"Enough. Wait for me here, I'm going to kill him" Netherlands said with a killer voice tone

He marched like a sprinter to the bar's door. Tackling everyone who dared to interpose in his way

"Hey! Ned! Where are you going?! You've not even finished drinking your beer!" A worried Denmark looked at Scotland, looking for an answer

"We've to stop him. Otherwise someone's going to die" Scotland affirmed with a panicked gaze. Then, them both jumped out from their chairs and ran to reach their friend

Netherlands started running once he was out of the bar, not caring about the cars which could hit him. He hopped on the street to reach the corner where his sister and her friend were, ignoring the insults that drivers shouted at him. Belgium and Spain were in front of a park's principal door, with black, spiky fences guarding green fields; in a golden plate was written _"Akvo Lilioj" _which was the name of the park. And an immense oak tree gave shadow to the non-official couple, spots of sunlight seeping through leaves' tiny spaces.

"Leave my little sister alone you bastard!" He yelled at the Spaniard. For then push him toward the black fence, interrupting the kiss

Netherlands ran toward Spain for corner him. And once he got him, he turned his hand into a fist, and then punched the Spanish nation in the mouth, making it bleed a bit. The Dutch man then started to hit his enemy in the stomach with his knee, and continued doing the same, numerous times.

"Big brother! What are you doing?! No! Please! Stop!" Belgium cried from afar, between some tears sliding through her cheeks. She stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do about the situation.

Suddenly, Denmark and Scotland appeared from aback, taking Netherlands by his arms to stop him. This only made Spain punch him in his left eye and then kick him in the stomach, making him throw up some blood. Spain started to run into the park in an attempt to escape.

"Ned! C'mon! You're not making any sense by fighting him!" Scotland yelled

"That's right! You won't prevent Spain to date Belgium by doing this!" Denmark added

"Shut up you git! You're making things worse!" The redhead rebuked him

"Let me… GO!" The Dutch shouted in raging fury. Hitting Denmark in the chest with an elbow, while his other elbow went down, hitting Scotland's groin

Once free, Netherlands ran into the park, trying to reach Spain

"Where are you going? No!" Belgium followed him, leaving Denmark and Scotland back, who were still recovering after those critical hits

Netherlands ran through cool shadows, shadows which evergreens left. His breath became heavier at every step his feet made, and started coughing little drops of blood after a while of endless race. But he ignored it; he ignored the helpless sensation of his throat burning and his now throbbing eye completely swollen.  
Desperately trying to find the Spaniard, he looked behind every tree in his way, in search of him. Log by log, but nothing…  
Powerless and still furious, he turned around to return at the park's entrance, to come back with Belgium, and Scotland and Denmark.

When he found him.

Spain was trying to recover under the shadow of that huge oak near the corner. Spitting out blood and hardly breathing.  
The blond nation turned his hands into fists once again, only that this time, no one would come to interrupt them, and this time, Netherlands won't have mercy on him.

The Spaniard noticed him and instantly stood up for start running.

A chase was being held in the park.  
At this point, Spain's mouth was all covered of red: turning crimson up to his lower lip and fading in a peach colour at his chin. Netherlands' ash locks turned tousled, and his eye slowly turned into a purplish colour, until it resembled a plum.

The Dutch nation suddenly leaped at the Spaniard one, making them both fall on the grass, near another tree providing shadow. Spain turned around to face Netherlands, for then punch him in his upper lip, pressing it against his teeth.  
The Dutch's lip started bleeding, but he didn't seem to care about it. He took the Spaniard's wrists with one of his hands, and then they found themselves wrestling.  
Spain hit Netherlands in the stomach with his knee. And the blond nation responded by hitting him in his jaw. He kept doing this for a while...  
Until a brilliant idea crossed his mind.

The Dutch man positioned his hand on his enemy's throat, and then started to press the trachea. Increasingly tightening his grip with each breath the Spaniard attempted to save.  
Seconds then, Spain's face turned into a bluish tone, his green eyes slowly boiled over their orbits, and saliva spilled down his chin and reached his jaw.

"Big Brother! Stop!" Belgium suddenly appeared, taking her brother by his arm

"Stay out of this!" Netherlands yelled at his sister, pushing her hands out

He returned to contemplate as Spain slowly started to die. He tightened his grip once more, and then sketched a wicked smirk on his face.

But suddenly something stopped him.

He felt as two pairs of arms (stronger than his sister's arms) took him and violently dragged him away from Spain.

"Ned! Are you crazy?! You could have KILLED him!" Scotland rebuked him

Netherlands looked at the Spanish nation one more time: He was panting, like him, but with the difference that Spain was trying to catch air with a more desperate frequency. The Spaniard then ran a hand through his chin to clean a bit, with a still shocked gaze.

"You… Almost killed me…" He babbled at Netherlands with a panicked look

"And I'd do it again… And I promise that if I have the chance again any time, then, I WILL kill you…" He warned him with an intimidating voice tone

"You're insane…" Spain blurted him out. Then, he looked at Belgium "Sorry, Bel, but it seems that you don't worth it…"

"No. S-Spain…" Belgium begged

But it was too late; the Spaniard was already walking away with a slow pace.  
Belgium looked at the trio with an enraged gaze and still shiny cheeks by tears which stopped flowing.

"…SO… It seems that I have to leave… Yeah… The… Uhh… Drunken Club is waiting for me" Denmark excused himself

"Ahm… Yeah… I-I left the cabbage in the oven. Sorry" And Scotland imitated him

Then, they both set free their friend's arms; and walked away, still arguing and worried. From afar, murmurs like "The Drunken Club is waiting for me?! What kind of excuse on earth was that?!" and "Well, at least, one better than I left the cabbage in the oven!" could be heard.  
The siblings returned to see each other eye to eye: Belgium's gaze looked irritated. On the other hand, Netherlands seemed completely indifferent.

"Why did you have to do that?" The Belgian girl questioned

"Bel, I-"

"No! No excuses, Ned! You could have killed him!" She cried "A-And what's even more important… You could have been hurt!" Then, she fell down on her knees and started to cry

Netherlands went over Belgium and embraced her, trying to comfort his little sister. The Belgian nation raised her arms, hugging him back and leaning her head on his brother's shoulder. They kept doing this for a while.  
The Dutch could feel as his shirt got wet due to his sister's tears. Her honey-blonde curls turned wet so. He also could hear some sobs that Belgium's mouth gave off. And tightened his embrace at time to time when he felt his sister's body shaking.

"Bel, we should go home now" He suggested

The Belgian looked up at him, with already dry eyes and an irrepressible sobbing head: all she could do was nod.  
Her elder brother helped her to stand up so that they could leave.  
Pacing to make their way home, they were walking under the sunset's arches. Quiet, not thinking nor pondering. Belgium often found quite uncomfortable those endless moments of disturbing silence between them. But this time… there was nothing to talk about. Actions, unlike thoughts, can't be hidden; as well as they can't be erased or forgotten if made by accident. And everything they did this day, was by accident…  
The Belgian girl, grasped at his brother's arm, looked up to see how his face looked after the fight: his hair was tousled, his left eye all swollen in a deep violet colour, the corner of his upper lip was a bit torn and still bleeding, and his mouth was all covered in crimson red… But, beyond his new aspect, Belgium felt that that guy wasn't his brother. No. He wasn't that guy who taught her everything she knows now; he wasn't that one who spent every single day with her at Spain's house, nor the one who always cared about her… No, something inside of him twisted, he was no longer her elder brother…

* * *

Belgium wetted the rag for then rub it on the mulberry eye, producing a mute groan from Netherlands

"Can you tell me, now, why did you have to fight with Spain?" She asked him reluctantly. The Dutch nation sighed, bothered

"Because I knew what he was going to do to you then, and trust me, that's nothing nice, and again, trust me, I know what kind of guy Spain is, and I don't want to see you beside that wretch all your life long" He mumbled, difficultly speaking due to his now swollen upper lip

"You're not making any sense! You can't control my life!" She grumbled, violently shaking the rag to emphasize her anger "Argh! You're impossible!" She shouted and then walked away, fed up

"Belgium! Come here! Right now!" He ordered, but it was useless

The sound of the door of Belgium's room resonated furiously all over the house. Clearing up that she was mad, not only at her brother, but at anything that now could be interposing in her way.  
Netherlands stood up and ran to his sister's room.

"Belgium! Open the door! I want to talk to you!" He shouted tackling the door, but there was no response "Please…" He calmed down

And suddenly, the door opened

"So? Did you need to say something?" She extorted him

"I'm sorry for beating Spain… Please… Can you forgive me?" He begged between teeth, giving up

"Oh, sure I can!" She shrilled in joy, and then planted a kiss on the cheek to his brother, causing him to blush a bit "Now, let's see that lip… Ohh… We're going to have to stitch it" She said, worried "Come in, I think I have some threads here…"

The Dutch man walked in into his sister's room. The evening sun was seeping through the blinds, leaving stripes of clarity on the wooden floor. Everything that surrounded them was so colourful and cheerful… Just like Belgium's personality. The Belgian nation walked up to a furnishing full of angelical statuettes, vintage boxes of cookies and antique books; then, she opened one of the boxes for take a thread and a needle.

"Okay, now, open your mouth" She ordered and went over him "Just tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Belgium" Netherlands interrupted "Now… Sorry. I'm really sorry. It's just… I saw you and Spain together and that pair of assholes told me that there were gossips about you and him hanging on and I… You know that I just can't stand that guy" He confessed. Belgium blinked in confusion

"Oh… But those were only RUMOURS!" She cleared up, relieved

"…Uhh?" The Dutch didn't understand why the sudden joy

"Dear, dear brother… You don't know what the difference between a gossip and a rumour is, don't you?" She asked, almost affirming. Her brother nodded, still confused "A gossip is stronger than a rumour. Rumours come and go… But gossips always have to have at least two persons involved, and are actually meant to make enemies of those persons" Belgium explained

"So… That means that Scotland and Denmark tried to trick me?" Netherlands asked, starting to understand it all

"I suppose… Or maybe they just didn't know" She shrugged

"Whatever, I guess I've some things to consult to them" The Dutch nation affirmed bluntly

Belgium giggled, for then start stitching.  
She moved the needle through her brother's upper lip, gently puncturing in and out his swollen mouth (now, with scabs). Netherlands barely gave off mute groans.

"Brother?" Belgium called. Getting an aphonic "_Hmm?"_ from her brother, who couldn't move his lips "Never trust the gossips or rumours they say about me and Spain, okay?" She asked. _After all, the only person that I love in this world is you,_ she thought. The Dutch man nodded in response. "Great" Belgium congratulated, giving him another kiss on the cheek "That's my big brother"

At that moment, Netherlands would have liked to smile.  
He didn't care anymore if his sister was acting weirdly. She was the way she was… no matter what others could (nor what could him) say or think about her or her attitude. And he loved his sister the only way she was.

* * *

**This-took-for-ever-to-write! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been ill these last days... Whatever, as you can see, Netherlands is SOOO... out of character, that's because I'm not acquainted with this couple, and less with Netherlands character. I know I had too many errors in this chapter... Just, please, forgive my goddamned misspellings, that OOCness with Netherlands, the lack of scottish accent (I don't know how the scottish accent is, and I didn't want to risk myself to write something completely ridiculous...) and those poor insults (as you can see, I also don't know very well how to swear in english...). Ah... I think this one is going to be probably the worst chapter in the story... Just... Give me time, I'll improve, I promise**

**P.S: Notice that ****_"Akvo Lilioj" _****means water lilies in Esperanto :D (I don't know, I like that language)**


End file.
